the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Place of Starry Skies/Roleplay
Here you can RP a Starry Skies cat. In the Place of Starry Skies.... Eurydice paced arround the Starry Skies. She was unable to return to twoleg place right now. Icewish ♥ 04:23, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Pegasus told Eurydice that it was safe to return to twoleg place, so the silver she-cat rushed to go see Orpheus. (RP CONTINUED IN R RP) Icewish ♥ 00:52, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Poseidon appeared. He shook his fur and looked around. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 02:42, February 18, 2013 (UTC) "¿Has visto Neoptólemus?" asked Penelope to Poseidon. Icewish ♥ 02:43, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Poseidon blinked. "Um, excuse me?" ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 02:50, February 18, 2013 (UTC) "Sorry," said Aecus as he padded up to his mate. "She is asking where our grandson is, his mother took her eyes off him for a second and he vanished." Icewish ♥ 02:53, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Poseidon nodded. "I haven't seen him." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 03:02, February 18, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, O.K," said Aecus. "Gracias." Icewish ♥ 03:03, February 18, 2013 (UTC) "Er... You're welcome?" Poseidon blinked. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 03:07, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Aecus spotted a tuff of orange fur sitting behind Poseidon and padded over to it. He picked Neoptolemus up by the scruff and padded away. Icewish ♥ 03:08, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Pheonix looked around.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:38, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Later... Neo started to explore the Starry Skies again. He spotted Pheonix and pounced on his tail. Icewish ♥ 22:53, March 1, 2013 (UTC) "hello"Pheonix meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:12, March 11, 2013 (UTC) "Hi," said Neoptolemus, happily. Icewish ♥ 01:14, March 11, 2013 (UTC) "how have you been"Pheonix asked smiling.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:16, March 11, 2013 (UTC) "O.K," said Neoptolemus. "Who are you?" Icewish ♥ 01:17, March 11, 2013 (UTC) "i'm great"replied Pheonix.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:19, March 11, 2013 (UTC) "You're Great?" asked Neo, confused. Icewish ♥ 01:21, March 11, 2013 (UTC) "yes"Pheonix replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:25, March 11, 2013 (UTC) "Why are you Great?" he asked, extreamly confused. Icewish ♥ 01:28, March 11, 2013 (UTC) "because nothing has happened to make me sad or angry so i feel great"Pheonix meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:30, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Neo just looked at him for a while and then said "I asked what your name is." Icewish ♥ 01:36, March 11, 2013 (UTC) "i'm Pheonix"he meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:38, March 11, 2013 (UTC) "Oh," replied Neo. "Well, I'm Neoptolemus, but no one calls me that because it's too long, nice to meet you." Icewish ♥ 03:51, March 15, 2013 (UTC) "Nice to meet you too Neoptolemus"Pheonix meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:12, March 16, 2013 (UTC) "¿¡Neoptlemus?!" shouted a voice. "Sorry, I should go," said the kit to Pheonix as he ran off. Icewish ♥ 00:42, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Ariadne padded around with Dionysus by her side. Princess DAWNY!! Princess and creator of the Harlem shake! JK 00:46, April 4, 2013 (UTC) While Neoptolemus was running, he ran into Ariadne by mistake. Icewish ♥ 00:48, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Pheonix licked his paws.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:59, April 7, 2013 (UTC) "Hi," said the kit to the two cats. Icewish ♥ 23:57, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Ariadne smiled at the kit and purred "Why hello there!"--- Dionysus snorted in anger as he smoothed out his ruffled pelt. 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 00:39, April 10, 2013 (UTC) "Sorry, I didn't see you," said Neoptomelus. Icewish ♥ 00:43, April 10, 2013 (UTC) "Its ok dear" Ariadne purred and nudged the kit up. 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 01:13, April 10, 2013 (UTC) "Are you from twoleg place?" asked the kit. Icewish ♥ 01:19, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Pheonix finished licking his paws.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:53, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Peleus was dragged through the barrier into the Starry Skies. Icewish ♥ 22:12, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Phoenix padded up to Peleus.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:05, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Ariadne nodded and said, "I can travel there if I please" 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 17:18, June 13, 2013 (UTC) "Cool," said Neoptolemus, happily. --- Peleus looked around, confused and worried. Icewish ♥ 17:20, June 13, 2013 (UTC) "Hello" Pheonix meowed to Peleus.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:08, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Hephaestus padded around the Starry Skies. 14:11, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Pheonix waited for Peleus to reply.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:21, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "Um, hi..." said Peleus to Phoenix. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 14:29, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "How did you get here?" Pheonix asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:33, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Peleus shrugged. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 14:44, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "Okay..." Pheonix meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:46, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Ariadne yawned and licked her pelt clean. It took me by surprise! 03:06, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Peleus looked at the cat who dragged him across the border. To him it was as if he were looking through a mirror. "Do you remember who I am?" asked the cat to Peleus. Glacey 03:09, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Pheonix lied down and yawned.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:16, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Pond looked down at her paws---- Apollo jumped happily ran trough the tall grass Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 02:29, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Pheonix padded over to Pond.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:15, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Pond looked up. "Hello. I'm sorry I forget your name" she looked strangely at Tom, trying to remember if she ever met him. Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 14:15, August 15, 2013 (UTC) "Pheonix" He replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:18, August 15, 2013 (UTC) She smiled her eyes sparkeld "lovely name, this place what do you think of it?" Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 23:29, August 15, 2013 (UTC) "Thanks, I think this place is great" Pheonix replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:00, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Pond smild "I like it too, though sometimes it's a little dull." She joked Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 13:49, August 17, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah, how have you been?" Pheonix asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 09:08, August 18, 2013 (UTC) "As I usually am, fine. How are you Phoenix?" She purred Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 21:15, August 18, 2013 (UTC) "I'm pretty good" Pheonix replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:44, August 19, 2013 (UTC) "How did you pick the name pheonex?" She askedDappleh Falling is a way of Landing 13:28, August 19, 2013 (UTC) "I guess i look like a fiery orange bird to my mom" Pheonix replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:47, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Pond smiled and purred "we'll she was quite right." Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 08:46, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Pheonix laughed "I guess" he meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:02, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Scarlet looked around.Now was not the time to vist her daughter in her dreams.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 17:53, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Pheonix licked his paws.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:36, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Pond excused herself and walked over to scarlet "hello, scarlet" Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 17:44, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Pheonix finished with his paws.Night 13:30, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Scarlet Licked her own paws remembering how she died,She was murdered by her own mate but she was avenaged by their daughter because she killed her mate (scarlets mate not Violets)Along with her friends.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 16:17, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Titan padded around StarClan. He thought abour his kits and mate. "I hope they're alright...." he thought to himself. 16:18, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Scarlet Padded around.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 15:26, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Pheonix yawned.Night 13:20, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Clans